Hope and a whole lotta luck!
by GEEKS FOR THE WIN
Summary: Draco and Hermione! A new class at Hogwarts, Parenting class! When an unexpexted new class happens at Hogwarts, it comes with a whole lot of responsability, hope and is that love i see blooming? my first fan fic... please give it a chance... and ENJOY! :
1. The news

**Disclaimer: if I owned harry potter I would be rich and wouldn't be writing in fan fiction ... but seen as I am writing in fan fiction then therefore I must not own harry potter!**

_**A/N: Hiya guys, I'm sorry but I'm new on this so don't shoot! I'll try and update quickly and if you guys want quality and quantity then I'll do my very best! I would really love it if you could please review and let me know how my story is getting on as I would love to take in your advice and possibly any praise! Ha-ha! Well... I'll get on with the story now... thanks and I really hope you enjoy this! **_

As the wind picked up its pace, scattering the crispy red leaves in all directions, a skinny brunette lightly jogged also the dusty pathway, as the strong currents of breeze whipped her curly locks across her rosy cheeks. Glancing down at her watch, she paused for a breath. 5 minutes she told herself, and began her fast pace down the path again. Stopping at the barrier between platform nine and ten, she stepped toward the brick pillar, and as the muggles wondered past obliviously, she vanished from sight.

Sighing with relief, she glanced over the sea of multicoloured heads until she found a congregation of red haired witches and wizards. Rushing over to a plump woman, who was swaddled in many knitted layers of clothing, she shouted a hello.

"Hermione!" cried molly, holding out her arms, as Hermione practically jumped into them. "It's been far too long" she gasped. "I know, I'm sorry" Hermione replied enthusiastically, "I've been on holiday in Portugal". After many more hellos and good to see yous, Hermione stepped through the door of the Hogwarts express. Quickly claiming a compartment near the back, Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville and Hermione took their seats.

The journey to Hogwarts was a long one and took almost the whole day however the teenagers amused themselves in many different ways as Luna Lovegood was almost predictable as she shared her journey with her favourite magazine, The Quibbler, whilst Ron and Harry started a game of exploding snap. Hermione settled down, looking forward to the year ahead of her. Although the legendary wizarding war had left a path of destruction trailing behind it and many holes in the wizarding community, these holes were slowly starting to heal and things were starting to look brightly at the future now.

Eventually they arrived at Hogwarts and as they settled at their house tables, Hermione started to really feel like she was home again. She had changed a lot over the summer holidays, and people defiantly noticed. Her once bushy dull hair was now in loose curls that dangled down by her waist and appeared sleek and shiny at the colour of a rich chestnut, she had developed her curves and figure over the three month break. She wore a light foundation, had outlined her eyes in black eyeliner and mascara so that her eyes looked bigger and prominent and applied a pale pink lip gloss so that her lips looked full.

As Dumbledore rose out of his chair at the head table, the crowd of chattering teenagers fell silent.

"Thank you, now first we must welcome back our older students whilst warmly greeting the new family members in our presence. We hope you enjoy your time at Hogwarts and feel at home. Now mister flinch has asked me to once again tell you all that the forbidden forest is out of bounds, hence the name 'forbidden' forest. We will be running a new programme this year for the students in the 7th year, would you all please remain in your seat once I dismiss the other students, all will become clear then. Now enjoy your meals, tuck in". Dumbledore sat back down again and as the students turned round the bowls and platters immediately began to fill with roast chicken, golden potatoes and all the different food you could imagine.

Once everyone was full to the brim, as normal Ron was last, Dumbledore rose once again.

"I hope you are all full and satisfied and you have your beds awaiting you as warm and comftable as you could wish for, now could the 7th years please remain in their seats and to the rest of you, pip pip" he exclaimed, and with a clap of his hands, the students rose from their seats and ambled of to bed.

Once the hall was empty, besides the teachers and the 7th years, Dumbledore began to speak once more, addressing the remaining students.

"Now, as I mentioned earlier, you will be undergoing a new class. This will go by the name of 'parenting class'.

There were many gasps from the rows of students and most turned to look at their neighbours in horror. Dumbledore continued calmly.

"You will be undergoing this class for the first 4 months of you school term and you will be off of your time table for the first week. After that you will be attending classes regularly but you will have more free periods than normal. To complete this class, we will be pairing you up with students, if possible from different houses. And yes, these will be male and female pairs. For the first 5 days the female of the pair will become 'pregnant' as such".

Again more gasping could be heard from the majority of females from in the hall while the boys looked confused.

" You are to know that you will not actually be giving births the normal way, instead you will gradually grow 2 months pregnant to every one day, so that tomorrow you will find yourself 2 months pregnant and then on Tuesday you will become 4 months and so on, until you become nine months pregnant. Once you have reached nine months, this should be on the 5th day around noon, you will take a potion that will take two hours to work and then your baby will appear in the crib next to you as if by magic (he gave a twinkle of his eye as he winked) and then you will have a little under 4 months to take care of your child. The magical spell we will be using will actually combine you and your partners DNA and genes to create a lookalike to the child that, if you were to actually reproduce, (again a twinkle in his eye gleamed) would come out like. After the four months is up, your child will be bought to me where she or he will be simply converted back to nothing more than what they are now. You child will gain 2 months for every week they live with you so you can teach them to walk and talk as well. You and your partner will be sharing a 'home' inside the castle, which you will be living in for the 4 months that you are 'together'. I will now hand you over to professor McGonagall..."

Once he had finished his speech, Dumbledore crossed the hall and disappeared into another room, swinging the door closed behind him. McGonagall rose from her seat and walked into the centre in front of the main table.

"I will now read out your pairings and I will enforce it now, that there will be no swapping with any exceptions." As she said this she glanced over at a huddled group of Sliverins, and bored her eyes into the smirking face of Draco Malfoy. She continued to gaze across the students faces as she continued.

"Once I have announced who you will be partnered with, you will silently rise and go to the back of the room with your partner... do I make myself clear?" the room was full of mumbling yes's.

"Good" she said. "Now, Hannah Abbott and Vincent Crabbe." The first pair glared at each other as they crossed the hall as took their place at the back.

"Ronald Weasley and lavender brown." Lavender gave Ron a beaming smile as they stood up and followed in pursuit.

"Susan Bones and Balise Zabini... Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson..." It continued like this until Draco Malfoy head his name being spoken.

"Draco Malfoy and ... Hermione Granger." The hall fell silent; each student gazed frantically between Hermione and Draco. Draco opened his mouth to speak but Hermione cut across him.

"What's the matter Malfoy... too chicken to even attempt to be in my partner (hoping he would say yes) ... to childish to even try?" He knew she was gloating at him but Hermione felt like he deserved it. He glared at her before striding to the back of the hall and edging as far away from her a possible.

When everyone was in their pairs, McGonagall asked them to form a queue in front of her with their chosen partner.

Dumbledore returned with several goblets and a flask of potion. As each pair stepped forward, he asked for a single hair from each of them and pricked the tip of their fingers with a pin to produce a single bead of blood. He took both the hair and blood from each of the pair and combined it with a mixture, which to begin with was plain white but when the ingredience from the students was added, it violently changed to a different colour for each pair. When Hermione and Draco's hairs and blood droplets had been added it turned to a magnificent gold. As Hermione drank down the small shot of the strange mixture, it tasted rather pleasant and made her whole body feel warm and happy.

Shortly after they were handed a map and a piece of parchment with their location on, then they were told to go to their new homes where they would find their luggage had already been put.

A little while later Hermione and Draco found themselves in front of a wooden oak door with a picture of a small, baby faced girl.

"Hello" she greeted them, "what would you like your password to be?"

Hermione went to speak but Draco got there before her.

"Sliverin rules!" he muttered with a smirk slowly spreading along his face.

Hermione tried to protest but it was no use.

"Sliverin rules it is then." chimed the little girl. "By the way, I'm Leila." She smiled and gave a nod as she swung the door open.


	2. I still have hope, right?

**Disclaimer- I can dream can't I... But in reality I do not own Harry Potter. **

**A/N- ok, I'm sorry but I have decided to rewrite chapter two, I did kind of rush the whole pregnancy idea, and the friendship between Draco and Hermione, so please don't hate me... I hope this doesn't cause any confusion, chappy 1 is still exactly the same but I'm starting again from the end of there and building up towards a new path... Thanks NifflerPajamas0519 for helping me realise this and I hope this new one is better than the old one... I plan on keeping Balise the same though, just because I like the idea of him being fun and smiley! XD **

**Here it goes... **

Hermione scowled at him as they entered into the room.

It was a small rectangular room, decorated in soft browns and delicate creams. There was two doors leading off of the room and a conjoined kitchen attached onto the far wall. Two sofas lay in the centre of the room, congregating around a pale brown coffee table. Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise as Draco just pushed past her and dumped himself on one of the cream sofas. Hermione walked into the room, silently closing the door behind her.

"What in the world did you say that for?" she questioned.

"What now Granger!" he demanded.

"You know what!" she exclaimed, "the password you idiot."

"Shut it Granger." He grunted, "You're giving me a bloody headache." Hermione sighed in frustration. _**This is going to be a hard year**_, she thought to herself. She glanced up at the clock and realised that it had just gone eleven. She sighed again and went into through the first door. It ended up being the bedroom door.

The bedroom was decorated in pale blue, with a massive bed in the centre and both Hermione's and Draco's luggage was either side. Another door led from on from this room, and as Hermione entered, she found herself in a Childs nursery, in vivid yellows and rich oranges. She momentarily paused, then turned and entered back into the bedroom. She grabbed her pajamas from inside her suitcase and quietly went into the bathroom.

After a quick shower, Hermione felt more refreshed than before, after the long journey on the train. Once dressed and ready for bed she went back to the bedroom and climbed into bed.

Draco took his turn to the bathroom, only entering the bedroom to grab his things. Once done he conjured up a quilt and lay on the sofa. _**What a crappy start to the year**_, he thought, _**being paired with bloody Granger. **_

Hermione awoke quickly, before rushing to the bathroom.

"Malfoy!" she shouted, grasping the edge of the toilet seat. Draco jerked violently awake, resulting with him landing on the floor. Cursing, he got up and rubbed his back. Walking over to the bathroom, he knocked in the door.

"Granger," he mumbled sleepily, "what do you want."

"Can you get me some water?" she asked.

"Why should I do that!" he grunted. "I'm not your slave."

"Please!" she said, disgusted that she had said such a word to the guy who was being such a git to her. Draco sighed and ambled through to the kitchen, returning with a glass of water. _**Bloody mudblood!**_ Entering the bathroom, he found Hermione over the edge of the sink. Pacing the water on the edge of the counter, he turned arruptedly and left without a word.

_**Thanks for asking if I'm aright**_, Hermione thought sarcastically. Once she was cleaned up and dressed, Hermione stood in front of the mirror, examining the small, petite bump sticking out from between her hips.

Draco ushered Hermione down to breakfast once they were both ready. Dumbledore had added another table for the 7th year. Hermione sat down beside Harry and across from Lavender, Draco dumped himself next to her, only as everyone else was sat in their couples, and Balise took his other side. Hermione was happily chatting away to Lavender about becoming a 'parent', while Draco refused to communicate with anyone other than the Sliverins_**. It seems the war hasn't changed him that much then**_, Hermione thought, lifting her fork to her mouth. Once the food went down her throat, she started wolfing down another bite, not realising how hungry she actually was until now.

Breakfast was over very quickly and as everyone started to depart, Hermione decided to head back too. She said goodbye to everyone and started out the door. Draco remained in his seat, only allowing a small glance at the brunette leaving the table. Once Hermione reached the door to her 'home', she gave the password.

"Sliverin rules..." she muttered, casting a dark look towards the young girl. _**What was wrong with me**_, she wondered. _**I'm so stressed this morning**_. She went over to the nearest bookshelf and removed a book. Putting herself carefully down on the sofa, she opened it and began to read. After about ten minutes, Draco and Balise came through the door, followed by a shy Susan Bones.

"Hi Susan," Hermione said, "You ok?" She and Susan began to chat, as Draco bragged about whatever could think of. Draco didn't speak to Hermione however Balise chatted to Susan like an old married couple.

"So we thought of a few baby names, and we have decided that if the baby is a girl, it will be Destiny." Balise started.

"Yeah, and if it's a boy it'll be Marcus." Susan finished, wrapping her arms around her bump. She was one of the few that were excited about the new class. Before long, both Balise and Susan headed back to their room, leaving Hermione and Draco in an uncomfortable silence.

"Granger." Draco grunted half an hour later. "I'm going to Hogsmead, are you coming or not?"

Hermione was surprised at his edgy tone.

"Yeah, give me a minute then." She replied in the same tone. Ten minutes later, Hermione and Draco joined the crowed of students, waiting to head to Hogsmead. Hermione was pulled by Draco over to a large group of mainly Sliverins, although Harry, Susan and Hannah could be seen in their mist. Hermione automatically went over to Harry, who was stood close to pansy. The crowds began to thin and Hermione and Susan were roughly shoved forward by the rushing crowed, hoisted up into a carriage with Draco, Balise, Goyle and Millicent. Harry and Hannah were pushed into another carriage. It was uncomfortable as they all tried to fit in; Susan was almost on Balise's lap, and Hermione was squished in the middle of Draco and Goyle.

One they had arrived, Draco led them in the direction of the three broomsticks, ordered them all butter beers and huddled them over to a table. Hermione amused herself by chatting to Susan. Finally Harry and Hannah joined them, accompanied by Pansy and Crabbe. The non-Sliverins felt uneasy being there, however McGonagall had said that this was a 'couples' trip so they didn't really have a choice.

"So Harry, how are you and Pansy getting along?" Hermione asked. Harry glanced up the table at the baby-faced girl, giggling at one of Draco's lame jokes.

"Not the on the best of terms, you know how it is 'mione... what with the war and everything." He replied.

"I know what you mean Harry; all Crabbe does is ignore me, not that I mind... but still" Hannah whispered joining in.

"Yeah, I know." Hermione sighed.

"Well, m-me and Balise have been getting along," Susan started, "You know... talking and stuff..."

The Sliverins ignored them for the remainder of the day, only talking their partners when it was time to go back.

Hermione and harry chatted on the way as they shared a carriage with pansy and Draco. Once in the grounds of Hogwarts, they all say goodbye to each other and Hermione and Draco started to their 'home'.

Draco gave the password and they entered once more.

"I'm going to bed." Hermione muttered.

"Whatever..." Draco grunted, turning away from her. Hermione just looked at him...

"Malfoy, what is your problem?"

"You Granger, this stupid class, this pointless school!" He took a deep breath, before continuing..."How dare they pair me with you!"

"Me?"

"Yes, bloody you, smart arse, know it all, mudblood Granger..."He almost shouted the last bit, storming away from her into the kitchen.

Hermione rushed into the bed room, slamming the door behind her. She laid on the bed, stroking her bump, while silent tears fell down her face_**. How she dare cry over this stupid git,**_ she wondered.

Draco was fuming, mostly with himself. _**Why did I just do that? Why did I have to be such an idiot... I thought I was past playing the git... Balise has changed... pansy is changing... why am I still the stupid fool? **_ Draco hit his fists on the counter in frustration. Sighing he led on the sofa and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Hermione lay awake for what felt like hours, before pulling off her shoes and climbing under the quilt... as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep... her hand curled protectively around her growing stomach.

Just to answer a question that was asked-

Dean is paired with Demelza

Seamus is paired with Marietta

(In my story both Marietta and Demelza are in the 7th year.)

Please review XD thanks... x


	3. the class, and baby names

**Disclaimer- It's called FAN fiction... I am a FAN of Harry Potter, I didn't write it, no matter how much I wish I did!**

**A/N- so, thank you to all of you that reviewed or pm me with improvements or praise... I was happy to take it all in... On with the story... **

Hermione woke late that morning, groaning as she tried to roll over. She quickly found that there was something stopping her, and as she opened her eyes, she discovered a huge bulge sticking out from between her hips. Her mouth popped open into a small round 'o' shape and she placed her hand on her stomach.

Everything had changed since yesterday, now she actually felt pregnant and it scared her. It scared her that they would do this to all the young girls, that they would make it so realistic. _**Keep calm...**_ she told herself, but inside she just wanted to freak out.

She slowly rose from her bed, feeling slightly light headed and dizzy. She had a quick shower and looked for something to wear that would cover her massive bump. After 10 minutes looking, she settled for simple black leggings and a long top, that came down to her mid thigh, red, decorated with gold sequins and a large black belt that sat nicely just below her chest. She chose some plain black flat shoes and wondered into the living room.

To her surprise Draco wasn't there, not that she was going to worry about him. Looking in the fridge, she found some eggs and cooked herself some breakfast. She had eaten so much the past day or so, **but**, she reminded herself, **I'm eating for two. **

After breakfast her had settled down to re-read Hogwarts a history, for the ten thousand time, but only go past the first ten pages as the front door burst open. Draco entered in a very bad mood, slamming the door behind him and turning to Hermione.

Once he saw her, his eyebrows raised in surprise at the size of her growing stomach.

"We need to go now." He muttered, avoiding her gaze.

"Why?" she asked simply, waiting for him to answer.

"Class." He answered moodily, before going into the bedroom and returning with his wand. Gesturing for her to go out of the door, she dropped her book and the coffee table and followed him out, shutting the door behind her.

The 7th years had all gathered in a small circular room, down near the great hall. It wasn't like the normal class rooms that they are used to; instead this room was full of comfortable armchairs and even had a fire glowing in the fireplace. Hermione walked over to her friends, while Draco followed suit, staying in the shadows at the back of the room. As Hermione reached them, she discovered that many people's bumps were different to hers; lavender has a larger, more prominent bulge while pansy's was smaller and easier to cope with.

"Hermione!" cried a ginger haired wizard, coming forward to hug her. It was an uncomfortable hug, as her huge stomach was in the way. This process repeated with Harry.

"So how are you holding up?" Harry asked her with a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"So-so," she said, "could be better, you know, my stomach kills but what did I expect?"

"You know what he means, with the ferret..." Ron whispered.

"Ronald, I told you not to worry, I'm coping perfectly fine." she insisted, not meeting their eyes.

"You're sure, like positive?"

"Yes Ron, now drop it please..." she said. He did, nobody wanted to get on the wrong side of Hermione when she was in a mood.

"What about you and lav?" Hermione asked, changing the subject. Ron smiled at this, turning to look at the girl behind him, who was rubbing her stomach, while chatting to Demelza.

"Oh, you know, we talk and stuff..." he said, "we actually get on great, at first I thought it would be awkward because of last year, and all that stuff... but actually, it's not!" he said brightly.

"Lucky you." Harry said sarcastically. "At least you get a Gryffindor, we're stuck with slytherins." He cast a dark look at Draco Malfoy, who was sat in the corner of the room, looking very bored and as

though he would rather not be there if he'd had that choice

At that moment the teacher burst into the room. She was young, maybe 20 or 21-ish. She had long blond hair, relatively similar to Luna's, and she was dressed in simple, tight fitted jeans, and a long black sleeveless top, with silver markings. Unlike most of the other teachers, she wasn't wearing robes.

She smiled to the class and introduced herself as Ashley.

"None of that professor lark!" she had exclaimed in a friendly voice. "I will be your new teacher for the next few months. In this class you will learn the basic skills of life, patience, understanding, commitment and care. Along the way you may grow uncertain of you path and choices, however they are your decisions to make..." She cast a warm look around the room. "Of course, I will be here to guide you, but you must be the one to make it work... juggling with your life can be hard, you may drop a ball, but you have to pick it back up and keep going, or else you will never learn."

"Now, I see you have all been coping on your first few days with the pregnancy girls, and boys... I assume you have been supportive!" A sea of guilty faces arose from each of the boys, besides a few including Blaise and Ronald. Ashley tutted, as she saw the red cheeks of the majority of the males in the room.

"Now, please sit with your partner, on the chairs, while I give out the notices." A rush of movement, as students got up and sat down beside their partners. Draco ambled over as he and Hermione took the chairs behind Ron, Harry and their partners.

"Ok, everyone comfortable?" A mumble of yes's.

"Good, well... as your headmaster has explained, you will carry the children for around three more days, and it's important that when you start getting contractions, you go straight down to the hospital wing and drink the mixture that will bring your child into the world." A few nods this time.

"You will then take care of your child; however this will be discussed at the next meeting." The class listened intently, taking in all of the information.

"Our next class meeting will be in two days at the same time, same place!" she gave a nod to the class, "your homework..." A sigh from many students. "... Will be to come up with baby names, a male and a female name."

At this point Hermione risked a peek at the blond haired boy next to her, only to find him staring at her. Blushing, she quickly turned away again. _**Wait... I'm blushing for that pig! **_She was suddenly annoyed with herself, so she turned around and stared into his eyes, intending for hers to be cold and hard but as soon as they met his they became soft and weak. Sighing she re-focused on the teacher, trying to ignore the strange feeling in her guts.

"And finally, I would like you to all spend more time with your partners as I feel that there is a lot of tension in the room between the houses." A few students turned to look at Hermione and Draco, Harry and Pansy.

"It was nice to meet you all and I look forward to next week." She said, before reliving them from their class. Hermione turned to say goodbye to her friends.

"See you 'mione!" Ron called over the crowd.

"Bye Hermione." Harry was closer to her than Ron so he didn't have to shout to her.

"Bye guys." She replied before trailing after Draco. "What the heck were you staring at me for?" She demanded.

"Because I can... what's it to you Granger!" he replied, a huge smirk on her face.

"Oh my Merlin Draco Malfoy... you are bloody hard work." She hissed as they turned the corner to their room.

"Whatever... not like I have the choice to be here so I may as well take all the chance I can get to piss you off..." Hermione let them in, letting out a low growl.

Half an hour later they were both sprawled out on a coach each discussing baby names.

"We are not calling our child Barbra Malfoy!" Hermione said looking over at him with her eyebrows pulled together.

"Fillip?"

"No," she said flatly. "Shannon?" she asked?

"No..." He smirked.

"Your only saying no because I said no to Fillip." She accused. He glared at her.

"Jessica?" She muttered, looking at him for the answer. He sat in silence for a moment, before slowly nodding.

"Yeah, Jessica is nice..."

"Wow... did Draco Malfoy just agree with a Gryffindor!" She said in mock astonishment, this time it was her turn to smirk.

"Shut it... at least I don't look like a bloody whale."

"This is not my fault. It's your child too..." She pointed out.

"I guess," he muttered softly, before shaking his head, "anyway... how about a boy?" He asked, his tone was icy again.

"Urmm..." Hermione was a little shocked at his harsh reply that she stuttered for a minute before recovering herself. "Reece?"

"No... too common... Louis?"

"I have a lot of Louis's in my family so no... Samuel?" she wondered aloud.

"Heck no... Tommy?" he asked. Hermione like it, a lot.

"I like it!" she said. "Tommy..." she repeated the name Draco had chosen.

"Right, now that is done, can I get some food?" He demanded. She nodded and rose from the sofa at the same time he did. He busied himself by making them both an omelette.

"Tomato?" he asked her.

"w-what?" she asked. He rolled his eyes, before holding up a tomato.

"Do. You. Want. A. Tomato?" He said it slowly mocking her. She glared up at him, before realising that he was cooking.

"You cook?" she asked, eyebrows rose. His cheeks turned slightly red, and he turned away from her. "What's the matter Malfoy... are you embarrassed?" she asked in disbelief.

"Put a bloody sock in it Granger, and I would watch what I say if I were you!" he snapped at her. She stared for a moment in shock before sitting down at the table and rubbing her sore stretched stomach.

Draco realised that he had scared her**. I'm such an idiot; she's bloody pregnant with my 'child'... even if she is Granger... I need to stop being such an arse to her. **He sighed in frustration and slammed the saucepan down hard on the table, causing Hermione to jump a little in surprise and whimper.

When he heared her whimper softly, he cast a glance behind.

"Sorry..." he mumbled, putting the omelettes on plates and bringing them over to the table. They ate in silence until Draco spoke.

"Got anything planned for tomorrow?" he mumbled softly. Hermione looked up in honest shock that he was making convocation with her.

"Urmm... n-no... you?" she said timidly. He sighed again. He had really shocked her before about the whole 'watch what you say' thing. **Crap... **

"No..." He replied shortly, glancing up at her. "Look Granger, I know I scared you earlier, I'm sorry, it's just a lot to take in, you know, the whole happy baby thing."

"Yeah Malfoy, I get it alright. You think it's easy for me... I'm the one carrying the baby. What help have you been so far? Huh? None, your just there to mock and intimidate me... Ron was right, you are an idiotic snob! Do you ever think of anyone else besides yourself?" By now she had tears streaming down her face. "And now I have to suffer with these bloody hormones... arggghhh!" with that she stormed away into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her and locking it.

**You are an idiot Draco... **he told himself. **Go or stay... right stay! Give her space. **He began to clear the plates away.

Hermione had collapsed on the bed, protectively rubbing her stomach. _**Why does he have to be such a snob! And why did I say all of that... **_

Hermione stayed in the room for the rest of the day, only coming out to use the toilet.

Draco lay awake on the sofa for most of the night; he couldn't stop thinking about how much of a dick he was being to Hermione. He fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Confusion :

**Disclaimer- Let me g-go in t-the corner and c-cry... I d-don't own H-h-harry P-potter... nor will I e-ever! However i do own Darren Shane and the plot. **

_**A/N- First, thank you to all you awesome people that reviewed the story so far and I hope that I will get more reviews soon... Second, if you have any story recommendations by you or someone's story that you have read, please let me know... and last but not least, I really hope you enjoy this chapter... on with the story! **_

Hermione woke rather early the next morning, quickly showering and throwing on a plain white shirt and rose patterned leggings. She looked down at her huge stomach and sighed. She carefully glanced into the living room and scurried past a snoring Draco, out of the portrait. She hurried down to the great hall and took her seat next to a tired looking Ginny.

"What are you doing up so early?" Hermione inquired.

"Huh, oh, urm... i couldn't sleep." She replied sleepily.

"Why?"

"Because I've been studying and i couldn't get comfortable and, and... urmm... wow, look at your stomach Hermione." She stuttered.

"Don't change the subject Ginny. Who were you with?" she smiled.

"With... urmm... maybe i was or wasn't with, maybe... Darren Shane!" she whispered the last two words.

"Darren Shane!" Hermione exclaimed. "Oh my, Ginny!" she gave her friend a huge smile.

By now, many people had joined the table and had begun top stuff their faces with the delights of the house elves cooking, so Ginny gave Hermione the look, warning her not to continue. Harry and pansy walked in and sat at the couples table. Pansy looked tired and frayed, however still gave a small weak smile at Hermione. Hermione was genuinely surprised, however returned the small gesture with only a second hesitation.

"Hi Pansy, Harry!" she said, letting her eyes linger on them for a minute before focusing on the door.

"Hey Hermione, hello Gin." Harry replied warmly, as he started to fill pansy's and his own plate.

"How are you guys?" Ginny asked.

"We're good thanks, had a chat last night about everything," he replied. "The baby has been driving Pansy crazy." She gave a nod i agreement.

"Well, I'm glad you're getting along." Ginny said, "Anyway, i got to go, see you all later." She patted Hermione's stomach before skipping off down the centre of the gall and out of the large wooden doors, just as a tall, blond figure entered.

He walked closer, avoiding the gaze of Hermione's eyes. He nodded in acknowledgment to Pansy and Harry, before slumping on the stall next to Hermione. Harry gave Hermione the raised eyebrow and quickly turned Pansy to spark up convocation with dean.

Draco quickly turned to face Hermione, just as she turned to face him. This resulted in the being very, very close, and both jumping back in surprise. The sat for a moment in silence before Draco cleared his throat.

"We," he pointed his finger from himself to Hermione, "need to talk." Hermione could only nod.

They both rose in unison and wondered out of the door, heading towards the lake. They had been walking for about ten minutes in silence when Hermione spoke and said that she had to sit down as her back was hurting.

Once they had sat, Draco turned to Hermione for the second time today.

"Look, about last night... I'm sorry, truly, i really am." He glanced up at her.

"I am also sorry, i kind of over reacted." She looked up to meet his gaze. "I've just been in alot of pressure lately and i boiled over."

"Yeah, i know how you feel, so... for the sake of this project and so that we don't murder each other, should we like, be civil or something?" as their eyes met again, Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. Honey drizzled eyes met molten silver. Hermione was the first to break the moment, turning to look around, cheeks blazing a violent rosy red.

"Yeah, civil right?"

"Yeah." Was all Draco said in reply He was too busy thinking about what had just happened, **the few moments he had just experienced. He had never felt the type of chill that when throw him before. It wasn't a bad, cold chill but a happy, warm shiver. He had liked the feeling, too much. Wait, i cannot be falling for Granger, its absurd!**

Hermione was experiencing the same incident. **His eyes, no... Don't think about it... just don't!**

Draco coughed and Hermione looked up at him.

"What?" She asked, as she saw Draco staring at her. Her hands instantly scraped through the soft curls of her hair.

"Nothing." Draco replied. "What do you want to do today?" Hermione lightly rested her head on the delicate blades of grass, flopping her back down and rubbing her sore stomach. Draco mimicked her, however turned onto his side so that he could see her.

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "What do YOU want to do today?" Draco thought for a moment, before answering.

"Maybe we could meet up with some people and see what they are doing... seeing as we can't make up our own minds." He suggested. Hermione nodded and began to rise to a sitting position.

"Man, i hate being pregnant... It sucks ass." Hermione muttered to herself, however Draco heard and chuckled.

"Wow, Hermione Granger has an inner rebel!" He said through laughs. She glared at him before continuing.

"You try and carry around a baby twenty-four-seven. See how you like it, you sodding ferret." She said darkly, her eyes turning into slits. He looked at her for a long moment before hiding another pelting round of laughs. She tried to keep her straight face, but when she failed, she turned and wacked him on the back.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing the red, sore patch on his lower back where Hermione had just punched him.

"Laughing at me." She answered indifferently. "For melins sake, help me up please."

He reached down and grabbed her under the arms, pulling her to her feet. She was surprisingly light considering she was heavily pregnant. She steadied her on her feet, one wrapped around her waist and the other folded over her stomach. Once she was steady, he released her, confused with himself of why he had kept holding on in the first place. **Because of the baby**, he convinced himself, **it was because of the baby. **

"Thanks ferret." Hermione walked on smirking, leaving a confused Draco behind. He only had to do a fast walk to catch up with her waddling frame, turning to her.

"I thought we are going to be civil from now on." He inquired.

"You never made the extent of that quite clear." She said. He placed a hand on her shoulder and spun her carefully around.

"Ok, so no horrid name calling." He began as Hermione muttered something along the lines of 'that'll be hard for you to keep'. He ignored her and continued. "We address each other by our first names." She didn't speak when he said this. "And we try to get along with each other and our friends." He looked at her seriously and Hermione couldn't see any hint of sarcasm in his eyes.

"You have changed so much, i mean, you would never normally say all of this." She said.

"Isn't it a good thing?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah, it's good, it's just ..." she started.

"Strange? Different? Unmalfoy-ish?" he rolled the last one off of his tongue, smirking at her.

"I was going to say that it's a nice change, but the others work just a well." She giggled lightly, making Draco shiver for a reason he couldn't verify.

"Let's go, who are we looking for?" He asked.

"Um, Harry and Pansy." Hermione said.

"You called her Pansy?" Draco said it as more of a question.

"Well, you said that i needed to be nice to your friends." She said simply.

"Oh, yeah. Well lets go and find Pansy and Pot- um, do i have to call him Harry?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said, laughing at his uncomfortable position.

"Fine! Let's go and find Pansy and H-Harry." He said and began to walk. Hermione remained where she was, lost in thought.

"Gran- Hermione, are you coming?" He asked when he realised that she wasn't following him.

"Huh, what Mal- Draco?" she said, returning from her trance.

"You coming?" he repeated. She nodded and followed him out the door. They turned the corner and she found herself walking straight into a skinny, dark haired girl.

A/N- Hiya, i know i haven't updated for ages, i don't really have an excuse, and I just didn't have any idea how to continue. I still don't! X please review and i apologise again for the crap chapter.


	5. If things go right, we can frame it

Disclaimer- I don't gain anything from this story besides the satisfaction of Draco and Hermione being together. I don't own Harry Potter... I do however own the plot and i may or may not own anything else you don't recognise, it depends if you're a Harry Potter crazed fan like me! Xxx

Hermione felt a harsh shove against her shoulder and felt herself fall backwards, crashing her back against the hard, stone floor, he leg collapsing beneath her. A small gasp escaped her lips on impact and she felt a sharp pain shoot through her stomach and a tug on her leg muscles. Astoria Greengrass glared down at the heap on the floor that was Hermione, her arms still outstretched from where she had pushed her to the floor.

"Watch where you are going next time, Mud blood." She spat at her and stalked away, head held high. Only then did Draco realise that Hermione wasn't behind him. He turned quickly and ran back down the corridor, around the corner, to find Hermione on the floor, breathing heavily. He was immediately at her side, crouching down next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked urgently. She just waved a hand, catching her breath. Draco waited impatiently until Hermione got her breath under control.

"Astoria Greengrass, she knocked me over." She said simply, seeing Draco's eyes instantly blaze with fresh fury.

"Where is she?" he asked through gritted teeth. She shrugged.

"I don't know, she just walked off... ouch." She gasped as another pain over took her. Draco was having an internal debate with himself. Go after Greengrass or take Hermione to the hospital wing...

"Right," he said more to himself than Hermione, "Hospital wing is more urgent... can you walk?"

Hermione Gingerly rose, with Draco's help and took a small step forward, instantly stumbling over her own feet, however finding that she could support her own weight.

"Yeah." She said to Draco and began to limp down the corridor, all the while having Draco's hand on the smalls of her back, as an extra precaution.

They arrived at the Doors that lead to the Hospital wing at a surprisingly short time later. Half way back, Hermione found the pain wearing away, only lingering at the centre of her bump. This worried her. Draco was still fuming as he pushed open the doors and lead Hermione into the room. He sat her down on the nearest bed and went to get madam Pomfrey.

She had barely had time to begin to lay back when she saw the plump, grey haired woman rushing over to her, followed closely by the fair haired Draco.

"Miss Granger, what is the problem?" she asked in a strangely soothing yet urgent tone.

"Well, we were just on our way down to meeting Harry and Ginny, when Astoria Greengrass knocked me to the floor, i felt some sharp pains cross my stomach and leg. I'm worried that it could be the baby." Hermione looked up expectantly at the nurse, who began to pull up Hermione's top until it was just above her stomach.

Draco let out a small gasp, not unnoticed by the two witches, at the sight of Hermione's bruised skin. Hermione tried to cover it back over, only to receive a glare from the older witch. She hastily popped her top back up to her stomach line, where the nurse had put it. Draco let out a small chuckle at the blush on Hermione's cheeks but his eyes were still full of concern. The nurse busied herself with tests and spells, all taking place on Hermione's stomach. They waited patiently until the witch had finished, and then Hermione burst.

"So..." she asked,

"Well, there is no harm to the baby, although you have majorly bruised your stomach and when you landed on your leg, you tore a ligament, both of which i have sorted... you are free to go... Professor McGonagall will be notified about the incident, and if i were you, i would watch that you don't harm yourself any more or the baby may not be as lucky next time. It may only be a magical baby, but it is a baby no less... take care now." With that she left through the door to her office.

"You ready to go?" Draco asked Hermione. She nodded and started to get up. Draco reached across to help her, putting a hand on her shoulder and another on her waist, he lead her through the door.

"Should we still find Harry and Pansy?" Hermione asked, perkier now that she knew her and the baby wasn't at any risk.

"Sure, if you feel up to it." Draco said. He was still angry at Astoria.

"Draco, don't worry about her, she will be dealt with by the professors." Hermione tried to reassure him, but failed.

"Why would she do that? Why against my will when i told none of them to lay a finger on you? Is she stupid?" he was more addressing himself that Hermione, however seen as he didn't have any answers, Hermione decided to answer for him.

"She hates me, always has, maybe always will... Not everyone does your will Draco, as much as you may think, not everyone will listen to you... and she probably thinks that she is being smart, Popular and pretty, but in reality... she is dim, a lonely and a horsed faced cow... does that help at all?" Hermione said in her famous matter of fact tone. Draco let out a low, rasp of chuckles and slung his arm over Hermione's shoulder.

"You know Hermione... You may have just made my day!" he continued to chuckle as they walked into the great hall. Some students still remained, including Harry and Pansy. They were having a hushed discussion about something and as Hermione got closer, she found that they were talking about what to do today.

"Hogsmeade?" Pansy asked Harry.

"Sure... i need to pick up a few things anyway!" Harry replied enthusiastically.

"Can we come?" Hermione asked, sitting down next to Harry.

"Sure... the more the merrier. Right pans?"Harry replied. To Hermione's surprise, Pansy nodded.

"It will be good to go with another girl." She gave Hermione a warm smile and stood up. "Blaise is coming, but Bones and Abbott are staying here together, so i would have been on my own else."

Hermione gave a polite nod in response. Draco and Harry looked at each other questioningly, however settled on a shrug.

"So what happened after you guys left this morning?" Harry asked.

"We chatted and compromised, and then i had a nasty run in with Astoria Greengrass." Hermione began. Pansy let out a loud groan and turned to them with a guilty face.

"Please tell me she didn't." Pansy said quietly. "What did she do?"

"She knocked me over and i had to go to the hospital wing." Hermione said, looking intently at pansy.

"For crying out loud... i thought she was all bark and no bite... sorry, i should have warned you both." Pansy continued. Draco looked up in confusion.

"What you talking about pans?" He asked. She gave him an 'isn't it obvious' stare before addressing Hermione.

"She was in the toilets, talking about how jealous she was that you got paired with lover boy over here..." Draco shouted out a 'hey' but let her continue. "And her and a couple of her gang bangers were talking about the best way to get you out of the way, if you get Me." she finished.

"What type of things did they come up with pans?" Harry asked.

"Exclusion, Miscarriage... things like that... anyway, i went in and told 'um what Drakey said, you know... 'not to lay a finger on Hermione or her friends'... and all that... and she just laughed it off like she was only kidding, so i though she was only joking..." Pansy looked at Hermione. "I'm sorry." She said.

"You have nothing to apologise for Pansy. It wasn't your fault and thank you for telling me this." Hermione gave her a friendly smile and looked at Draco.

"You ok?" Draco asked her.

"Yeah... fine." Hermione replied.

"The baby's ok though, right?" Harry asked, concerned. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, it's ok. Madam Pomfrey is informing professor McGonagall for us... so anyway, when do you plan on going to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Now, if that's ok." Harry replied. "We just need to meet Blaise."

"Your friends with him now?" Draco asked interested.

"Sure." Harry said, shrugging. "He's actually not that bad at all, a real laugh."

"Believe me when i say that after thirteen years of him in your life, he can be pretty darn annoying at the best of times... and you will find that he is just a big kid at heart... right pans?" Draco said, smiling warmly at Harry, making an effort to be civilised.

"So true drakey!" Pansy squealed. "Just last summer, all he wanted to do was water bomb into the lake. All day, twenty four-seven!" she chuckled. "Drove us mad."

Harry and Hermione burst out laughing at this new information of the different side of Blaise that what they had always known. Just then the subject of the convocation strode through the door, skipping, yes skipping, over to Draco. Luckily the hall was almost empty now, as more of the students were in their lessons.

"Hey, your king has arrived." He said dramatically.

"As big headed as ever." Pansy said under her breath, causing Hermione to burst out laughing.

Please review, hope you enjoyed it! Press the button below! Would like some more reviews before the next chapter! Xx please please, pretty please with Dracoooo on top...

p.s please check out my best friend's stories on here... goes by the name of Jaysilverheels! Would love it if you could review and read her work! THANKYOU! Xx


	6. Get high on the pampering spirits!

Disclaimer- Roses are red, Violets are blue... i don't own Harry Potter, and neither do you... that is unless you are jk! X

A/N- Thanks for the awesome reviews! Really made my day! On with the story! (Sorry, I've had sugar for breakfast today and now I'm kind of hyper-ish... it's wearing off now!... I promise!)

P.s The characters in my story are very ooc, I'm warning you now so that you don't have to put how ooc they are in the review... of which you will write... yeah! (Sorry, sugar talking...) On with the story!

"Hey, your king has arrived." He said dramatically.

"As big headed as ever." Pansy said under her breath, causing Hermione to burst out laughing.

Everyone in the group looked at Hermione with amused faces. Blaise chuckled under his breath and turned to Draco.

"So Draco, you coming with us" Hermione knew that he was distracting everyone while she got her breathing back to normal and she mouthed 'thank you' to him. He winked at her as Draco answered his question.

"Yeah, me and Hermione are coming... we were just telling Pott- Harry some interesting stories about you but then you had to interrupt." Draco smirked, shaking his head.

"First name basis now then?" he asked.

"Yeah, kind of a truce..." Hermione answered.

"Blaise, what are you wearing on your feet?" Pansy said, looking down at Blaise's feet. Everyone instantly directed their eyes to where Pansy was pointing, and laughed out loud.

"B-Blaise, you can't w-wear those... what will everyone think!" Pansy managed to get out through her ringing giggles. Blaise was completely unfazed, smiling stupidly, looking down at his boots.

"Well, you guys will be sorry when we get outside and my feet stay dry while yours are soaking wet... and i believe muggles call them 'wellington boots'." He said, looking at Hermione and Harry to confirm the piece of information. All they managed to do was nod. Hermione feared that is she opened her mouth to talk; she would through another fit of giggles. Blaise's feet were covered with large, bright yellow wellington boots, patterned with orange triangles. The boots clashed horribly with his black and green muggle clothing.

"Let's go." Draco managed to choke out, standing up and gesturing for the others to follow him out of the hall. They had all calmed down by the time they reached the wooden oak doors. Harry pulled them open and was instantly frozen to the spot. The harsh wind whipped his messy, ebony hair at his pale face and a few droplets splattered his face.

"You sure you want to go?" Harry asked Pansy; half hoping she would say no.

"Yes, I need new clothes and hair products... Today!" she said, and as Harry opened up his mouth to try to persuade her, Draco shook his head.

"There is no point Harry. Once her mind is made up, there is no going back." Harry threw him a desperate look and bravely prepared himself for the coldness outside. Draco turned to Hermione. "We however don't need to go..." he gave her a hopeful glance, of which she dismissed.

"And who would i be if i left Pansy alone with Harry and Blaise... we are going Draco Malfoy, so man up and get us a carriage." She said, with a very slytherin smirk upon her face. The men heaved a sigh as Pansy gave Hermione a large grin.

"You **HAVE **to come to Jordan's boutique with me!" She exclaimed, bewildering Hermione.

"You're the boss..." she said, not ever hearing of 'Jordan's boutique' before now. Draco chuckled lightly. Hermione liked that sound... **wait**, **no i don't**, she tried to convince herself**... you just like it when others are happy... nothing specific about Draco... **

They all struggled into their coats and braved the weather outside. Hermione wondered how such a perfect sky from this morning could change in the space of an hour. She pushed it out of her mind as they approached the carriages a little while later. They found that they were the only ones going to Hogsmeade this morning. Hermione pulled her waterproof tighter around her as she scrambled into the carriage. Draco watched cautiously, hands outstretched incase she slipped, but once she reached the top step, he relaxed and followed her up.

Hermione moved along to the end of the bench, quickly joined by Draco and Balise, opposite Harry and Pansy. The trip wasn't as long as they expected. There were no other carriages to slow them down today. Draco watched the Rocky path that they left behind, deep in the mist of thought.** Why do i feel an urge to protect Hermione? Is it just because of the baby? Why are they making us do this project anyway? Will i still feel the need to protect her once the baby is born? No, it's just the baby... It has to be... stupid magical baby! **He let out a long sigh, causing Hermione to look up at him.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned. He looked at her for a moment, creating a blissful silence until he answered her question.

"Never better." He replied. She rolled her eyes at him and brushed the lock of hair out of her eyes.

"Don't use sarcasm with me Malfoy." She said.

"Back to Malfoy now." He resorted.

"Until you give me an appropriate answer, the yes." Draco studied her face for a minute before answering. Her frown looked disapproving, wise beyond her years, but her eyes let her down. She had a sort of sparkle in them that told Draco she wasn't truly mad.

"Just thinking about things that don't concern you..." he said, knowing that it was a lie. " As for my physical state of matter, my health is fine, happy now your highness?" he bowed dramatically and caused Hermione to blush. ** I loved that colour on her cheeks, wait... this is Granger I'm talking about, **and Draco continued his moral argument.

"Very well." She said, turning away from him, folding her arms so that they rested neatly on her stomach. She focused on the others of the group.

Harry was slouched, leaning in towards Pansy. His messy hair fell about in different directions, landing just below his ears. His glasses lay comfortably behind his ears, and his fringe was covering up his scar, a constant reminder of his past. He had grown a lot in the time Hermione had spent with his last year. Along the journey, when they were battling for their lives, Hermione has witnessed him becoming a man, fighting for the people that he loved and care for. He was lean, tall and muscular. Today he wore a simple red shirt, deep blue jeans and snickers. He never dressed up much, Hermione guessed it was from the years of wearing overly large, baggy second hand clothes, and he now no longer saw the point in dressing for the 'occasion'. Hermione chuckled to herself as an image sprang into her mind of Pansy thrashing Harry for his lack in fashion.

Pansy was nothing like Hermione had thought for the past seven years. She had changed the way Hermione now viewed people. When Hermione had first met Pansy, she was loud, pretty and popular. When Hermione first joined Hogwarts, she had envied Pansy. She had never thought she could be anything that Pansy was. Now pansy had given up her old ways, instead focused on getting along. Draco and Blaise were two of her only close friends and after Draco had asked them all to try to get along with the Gryffindor bunch, she had been confused, infuriated... but now she realised that it was for the best and they really weren't that bad. Hermione took in her form. Pansy was small and petite, rather like herself, with dead straight, dark brown hair. She wore makeup, but unlike in the first few years of Hogwarts, now she wore lighter, natural tones. She dressed with the latest fashion, a skirt down to her knees and a halter-neck top under a knitted cardigan, hiding the true size of her swollen stomach. Hermione took in her shoes, heels, about 4 inches. Hermione wondered how she didn't break her neck. She pulled the outfit off effortlessly, not at all flirty.

Blaise was a different matter; she didn't know him very well. He had always been in the background... always there, just in the background. He had only really started to come out of his shell in the last two years or so. He never took part in any verbal fights against the golden trio and the silver trio... he preferred to stay out of it. He could never change what side he was on, due to his father and uncles. However now that his father was gone he was free, he had no time wasted in starting his new found freedom. He was tall and, like Harry, muscular from all the years of playing quidditch. He had a bronze tone to his skin and chocolate brown hair, cut short on the sides, but longer on the top. He had used muggle hair gel to spike up the front. His features were very attractive, with a hard jaw line and deep blue eyes. He had a very slight Italian accent when he spoke.

Draco was watching Hermione's face. She could see him out of the corner of her eyes. She felt his gaze on her back and turned to look at him.

"Problem?" she asked casually.

"Nope." He replied, smirking to himself. He had been trying to figure her out. Why her gaze lingered on every detail. Her eyelashes brushed the bottom of her eyebrows. She placed her hands so tenderly over her bump, gentle... like a mother's grace. He wondered how she truly felt about this pairing and the project they had to do. How she felt about the baby and becoming a mother for a few months.

"We are here!" Blaise shouted, breaking the thoughts of the two teenagers. They glanced guiltily at the others and climbed out of the carriage. They gathered in a group, protecting each other's faces from the harsh winds speedy pace.

"Where to first?" Harry asked, glancing wearily at Pansy as she smiled insanely.

"Well, me and Hermione have some business to take care of, so meet us in the three broomsticks in an hour... ok? Yeah! Good!" she said without waiting for a reply. She reached forward and grabbed Hermione's elbow, dragging her forward.

"Careful Pans... You are both pregnant after all." Draco muttered, steadying them both.

"Oh, shut up Draco, always the party popper." She said playfully. Draco shot Hermione an apologetic look, knowing what she was up for and chuckled as Pansy began dragging her down the lane.

"So, where to men?" Blaise asked, causing both Harry and Draco to moan.

"Why do we have to go shopping?" Draco whined. Harry nodded, agreeing with him.

"I thought you needed frog's legs or something like that Harry." Blaise said happily.

"Oh yeah, let go then... after we can go ahead to the three broomsticks and get a drink." They all nodded and followed him down the opposite land to where the girls went.

...

Pansy had bought Hermione to a small shop coloured with bright pinks and bubble gum blues. There was a large sign outside the shop, calming that the shop was named 'Jordan's boutique'. Hermione could see that the windows were full of hair products and makeup. She hesitated before following Pansy through the door and into a semi full salon.

"Um, Pansy..." Hermione said, unsure of how to finish... she would never normally come to a place like this.

"Don't worry Hermione... hang on." She said, leaving Hermione by the door and returning seconds later with a young woman, no older than twenty five. She had strawberry blond hair and was dressed in a short pink dress with a blue apron, hair brushes and eye liner pencils hanging out of the pockets.

"I though i saw you..." Hermione heard pansy say.

"Yeah, it was me!" she said in a girly voice.

"Jenny, this is Hermione, Hermione... Jenny. She will help us with hair, nails and makeup." Pansy said, introducing the two of them.

"Hey Hermione!" Jenny said, plastering her face with a smile, showing her puckered red lips.

"Hi." Hermione said, smiling politely back.

"Let's get to work then, yeah!" Jenny squealed, tugging Hermione and Pansy over to two empty chairs, side by side.

"Nails first." Pansy declared, grinning at Hermione.

"Can i ask a question, with seeming... you know, like, rude?" Jenny said suddenly.

"Sure, ask away." Hermione said calmly, although she was sure she knew what the question was going to be about.

"Why you both are, like, majorly peggers?" she said.

"Preggers?" Hermione questioned.

"Pregnant." Pansy said, answering Hermione's question. Hermione let out a low chuckle as another young woman began shaping her nails. They told Jenny the story of how the school got a new class and all the details to go with it. Hermione and Pansy were handed glasses of wine and strawberry's with cream. Hermione felt like she was in heaven, and as she leaned over to pansy, she whispered in her ear.

"You know Pansy, i could actually get used to this, especially the strawberries!" she said, causing Pansy to burst out laughing**. I think i could actually get along with her, like actual friends**, Hermione thought to herself.

THANKYOU ALL FOR READING SO FAR! Please please please review xx i would really like you all to review as much as you can before i upload the next chapter! X love to you all!

Geek! Xx


	7. My thoughts, graced with your presents x

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter! (Sorry for the crappy Disclaimer, i will get a better one for next time when i re-load the juice wagon... MY MIND...) **

**A/N- Sorry for the strange rambling in the disclaimer... i couldn't think of anything good to say, so i automatically went into blabbering mode... :/ Thanks to those of you who reviewed last chapter and i hope this is just as good (Remember to review and let me know!)Xx **

"You know Pansy, i could actually get used to this, especially the strawberries!" she said, causing Pansy to burst out laughing**. I think i could actually get along with her, like actual friends**, Hermione thought to herself.

"Well, I'm for one am glad you came, it's so boring with just the boys. They just moan about having to shop." She replied. Leaning her head back, Hermione started to relax. She let her thoughts and worries disappear from her mind for a while and concentrated on being spoilt.

The two witches doing their nails finished a short time later. They swivelled the chairs around the room until they had bought the two young girls in front of a mirror.

"So, Hermione... what should we do with your hair today then?" Jenny asked.

"Um, just a trim and layering." She replied.

"Oh come on Hermione!" Pansy said. "Live a little, how about some honey tone highlights and having your hair a little shorter... It's at the bottom of your back as it is, try having it just below your shoulders?"

"Hum, yeah! Ok, I'll have that. Could you also straighten it? I haven't had it straight for so long now." Hermione asked Jenny, who nodded, smiling at the brunette in front of her.

"Of-course Hermione!" she squealed. She ushered another staff member over and quickly explained to him how to do Hermione's hair and what she wants done with it.

"OK, Hermione, this is Jeff... he will do your hair for you!" Jenny said, over excitedly.

"Hey, Hermione... It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, running a hand through his dyed blond hair.

"And you!" Hermione replied. Jeff got to work with his wand, casting spells that Hermione had never heard of before, his hand cut through the air with grace and speed. Hermione avoided looking in the mirror until Jeff announced that her hair was done. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"You like?" Jeff asked. She nodded, turning her head left and right, examining it from different angles. Her hair now came just past her shoulders, mixed with honey and ginger, bringing out the glow in her cheeks. She smiled happily as she touched the now straight strands that had escaped from behind her shoulders.

"Thank you so much." Hermione said to a beaming Jeff. She turned to Pansy who looked smug.

"And you said you didn't want to come in here!" she said, giggling.

"I didn't exactly say that... i just had didn't know what to expect." Hermione said, looking at pansy. She had her hair shorter, into a shoulder length cut, puffed up at the top. She had some red and black added into her woody colour and it made her hair stand out. Hermione smiled to herself.

"You look amazing, both of you!" Jenny said, reappearing. "Now, makeup... Yeah?" she guided them over to a different counter, full of bottles and tubes. Pansy fell right into place, adding a little here and wiping some away there. Hermione sat there, looking bewildered. She had only ever worn eye liner and mascara, maybe some lip gloss. She didn't feel the need to wear foundation or bronzer.

Jenny got to work on her face, brushing and prodding at her cheeks and eyebrows. She used magic, not witch magic, just magic as in skills to dab on just the right amount of lip stick. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. She looked amazing, really. She had never felt so confident before. Pansy smiled at her and turned to Jenny.

"Thanks for the help Jenny; I will see you again soon, yeah!" She said, signing the booklet at the desk. Hermione went to get the money from her purse but pansy stopped her.

"My treat!" she said quickly, handing over her money.

"I can't let you do that!" Hermione said. "It's not fair on you!" Pansy ignored her and pushed her out of the shop.

"Too late now!" she said happily, checking her watch. "We should be heading over to meet the boys now." She grabbed Hermione's arm and led her over to the three broom sticks.

The building had been refurbished; newer doors and windows had been installed. As they walked inside, they found that the air was warmer and it had the familiar, homely smell in it. They ambled through the people until they found the men sat at a table. They went over to join them.

"Boys!" Pansy shouted, causing them to look around to find the source. Their eyes found Hermione and Pansy, as their mouths dropped open.

"You will catch flies if you're not careful." Pansy said. Hermione realised just how outgoing she was. They three men hastily shut their mouths and allowed the girls to squeeze in beside them. Hermione found herself between Harry and Draco, Meaning Pansy was sat between Blaise and Harry. Blaise stood up, looking at the two girls.

"Don't you both look beautiful this fine afternoon!" he said smirking. "And what would you lovely lady's like to drink?"

"Butter beer please." Hermione said, and Pansy nodded too.

"Same please Blaise." She said as he wondered over to the bar.

"So..." Hermione said, looking around the table.

"Huh?" Harry asked. Hermione noticed that he had been staring at Pansy, only when she was looking away though. She smiled to herself and Pansy laughed.

"You can be so stupid sometimes Harry." Hermione said, smiling at him.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Draco looked confused.

"What did you apologise for?" he asked.

"I never know if i have done anything wrong so i apologise in case i have, just to be on the safe side." He said, looking sympathetically at Draco. "Take note." Draco laughed at his warning. Hermione glared at the two of them, silently daring them to go any further. They both looked at her and shut up fast.

"If looks could kill, Hermione, you would have just murdered two people." Pansy giggled.

"They would have deserved it, I'm guessing." Blaise said, placing the drinks on the table. He looked at Harry and Draco and laughed. "What did you do this time?"

"Harry was giving me some... advice... for living with Hermione for four months." Draco muttered, trying to hide his amused look, whilst Pansy shot Hermione a sympathetic one.

"Well, maybe i should inform Hermione of how to deal with you when you are in one of your moods or think you own the place." She said dangerously low. Draco quickly backed away, right into Blaise.

"Watch it Draco!" he said, slopping drink down his top. "Look what you made me do..." he whined, much like a young child would.

"Sorry." Draco muttered. "Blame Pans." she shot him another filthy look.

"Don't mess with me Draco... You know what will happen. Plus I'm pregnant." She said warningly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"I get very stress when i am pregnant. Just ask Harry." She added, with a sly smile.

"Any way, should we get going?" Harry asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Sure, I need to pop into Harden's and co first though." Pansy said, causing all the males at the table to groan.

"So that means we will be here for another two hours then." Draco said sarcastically. Hermione wacked him on the arm. "What did i do this time?" he moaned.

"Quit being moody and respect a woman's need to go shopping." She said, narrowing her eyes to make them look more serious. Draco grunted in response and followed Pansy across to the shop a little way down the lane.

Once they were inside, Pansy turned to Hermione, grabbing her arm again.

"Let's go!" she said, leaving the man stood by the door, confused and out of place. Pansy took Hermione around the shop, dropping things in her arms, measuring this up against her. When they got to the counter, Hermione's arms were full. Pansy had placed there some hair products, new makeup and some new clothes and for once she didn't mind that she didn't pick them out herself, because Pansy pick out things that Hermione liked.

"You done?" Harry asked when the girls waddled up towards them.

"Yeah, let's go." Hermione said, her feet were starting to hurt her now and she felt a throbbing in her back. Pansy nodded in agreement.

"Thought you would never finish!" Draco said, receiving another blow to his shoulder. "Please quit hitting me!" Hermione smirked at him.

"I will when you stop acting like an insufferable git!" she said simply. He grumbled as they walked back to the carriages.

"Lady's first!" Blaise said happily, helping the two women into the carriage. Blaise sat next to her and Draco opposite. She stretched out her feet and looked out at the passing road, noticing that the sky was beginning to fade into an orange and red fire. Draco sat slumped, watching Hermione. **What is wrong with me! Why can't i just forget about her already? Ever since i scared her, what now i feel the need to protect her all the time? I refuse to believe that i like the girl... i mean how can i? **He debated with himself. He just couldn't look away from her and it was frustrating him.

Hermione shivered and wrapped her arms tighter around her stomach. Blaise noticed and chucked an arm over her shoulder, pulling her in towards him for heat. She looked up at him in surprise, with questioning eyes.

"I could never let a lady freeze now, could i!" he explained absent-mindedly. She just nodded and leaned back. Draco felt a strange feeling in the pit of his gut, like a boiling feeling. He turned away and looked instead at Pansy, but turned away from her and Harry too after he noticed Harry's arm slung over Pansy's frail shoulder too. He knew that Blaise like the Bones girl, for Blaise had told him so, however he couldn't avoid this feeling. He didn't even like Hermione in that way... he couldn't. He gave up arguing with himself and groaned out loud, turning his back so that he was facing the front of the carriage. Everyone looked up but hr ignored them, tired from fighting an inner battle.

When they pulled up outside of the school a short while later and ambled out of the carriage, Hermione sent a patronus to professor McGonagall, informing her of their arrival back at Hogwarts and they climbed the steps, into the great hall.

Susan was sat at the 7th year table looking sullen, but when she saw Blaise she instantly brightened up, smiling at them all. Balise came forward and put his arm on her shoulders, asking her about her day as the rest of the sat at the table, resting their aching feet.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked Draco when he slumped down next to her.

"Yeah, just... Thinking." He replied, making an effort with a small smile.

They ate their dinner in silence, occasionally trying to create convocation. Hermione finally gave up and stood, walking out of the hall, with Draco following closely behind.

"Bye guys!" she called behind her and heard a few murmurs in response.

"How is your back now?" Draco asked as they walked towards their home.

"Better now that i have rested." She replied. He nodded, not making any more suggestions to spark convocation.

"Are you going to tell me what the matter is?" she asked. He shook his head after a moment's hesitation.

"There is nothing to tell you." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Sure."

"What, there isn't." He insisted.

"Ok." She said giving up. "Slytherin rules." She muttered as they came to their portrait. It opened and she went straight to the bedroom.

"Good night Draco." She said, shutting the door.

"Sleep tight Hermione." He said quietly, but she had already closed the door. He heaved a sigh and took off his shoes and top, leaving his bare chest. He laid down on the sofa and fell asleep instantly, dreaming of a certain brunettes face, her eyes glistening with a sweet honey colour.

Hermione took a short shower and put on some shorts and a light vest top, slipping under the covers, she turned off the lights. She fell asleep easily, and for some strange, unknown to her, she dreamt of blond hair and silver eyes.

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews and please review this chapter... i would like a few reviews before i post the next one! Love you all! Xx **

**Geek! Xx **


	8. Maybe, just maybe we can make it work! x

**Disclaimer- ****Warning these characters might cause tufts of hair to grow out of your ear, you may start having a craving for pickle ice cream, and feet can develop a greenish tint. I am not responsible if any of this happens, as these are not my characters! Hahahaa... I only own the plot! XD**

**A/N- Hiya! Thank you for the amazing reviews, you all made my day! X On with the story… **

Hermione woke with a start. She had been dreaming. Not a bad dream, nothing like that... just a strange dream, confusing and different. Platinum blond hair, molten silver eyes. She had been dreaming of Draco. She just couldn't put her finger on why she was dreaming of Draco. Why now? What caused her to dream this?

She sighed and decided to get up for a shower. As she crawled out of bed, she looked down at her swollen stomach. Placing her hands on top, she lightly pressed down. Holding her hand still for a few seconds, she suddenly felt a small circle of pressure pressing back up towards her hand formed. It only lasted for two seconds before it disappeared again. Hermione gasped. She had just felt the baby kick and it shocked her of how vivid it actually was. She smiled to herself and rose from the bed, padding silently over to the bathroom door. She switched on the shower and grabbed a towel from the rack, stepping into the warm water. She hummed silently to herself as she felt her muscles relax and unwind.

Draco woke to the sound of running water. He sighed and rolled over, not remembering he was on the sofa and he crashed onto the floor.

"For Merlin sake!" he groaned loudly.

Cursing to himself, he picked himself up and wondered over to the bedroom. **I'll just grab my clothes while she is in the shower. **He walked through the door, into the pastel blue bedroom, turning to the left side of the bed; he reached into his case and grabbed a pair of black jeans and a Dark grey t-shirt.

At the same time Hermione climbed out of the shower, suddenly realising that she had forgot to bring some clothes in with her.

"Crap!" she muttered to herself, deciding what to do next. She carefully wrapped a cream towel around her body, covering up between her shoulders and her mid thigh. She quietly stepped to the door and put her ear up against it. No noise came so she grabbed the door handle and pushed it forward.

Draco turned around and headed towards the door to the living room, crossing the path to the door to the bathroom. Evidently, this was the wrong move. Hermione appeared out of the door, her wet hair cascaded down her shoulders. She stopped when she saw Draco, her mouth popping into a small round 'o' shape. A blush crept in on her cheeks, glowing a magnificent red. Draco raised his eyes brows, his eyes gazing down the length of her slim, half covered body of their own accord.

Hermione couldn't pull her eyes away from Draco's bare chest, until she heard a light chuckle.

"See something you like Hermione?" He asked, grabbing his things and heading through the door she just came from.

"In your dreams Draco." She said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and closed the door to the bathroom, leaning over the sink.

"You don't know how true that is!" he muttered to himself.

Hermione sat down on the bed, her mind going into overload as she tried to assess what had just happened. **Your eyes have betrayed you Hermione; looking at Draco's body. They did it of their own accord... His muscles, his skin... No Hermione... Quit it! **She scolded herself for letting her mind pull her astray. She quickly grabbed a new dress, one that Pansy had chosen for her, and pulled it on. Everything was tight and uncomfortable now that her ever swelling belly had reached its peak. She admired her dress, white and silver, and decided that when she got her normal body back, she would shrink the dress to her actual size.

Draco returned a few minutes later, fully dressed and as Hermione turned away from him, he sneaked a glance at her**. Damn, Pansy can pick a dress! **He thought to himself. It fell down her body, hugging her small frame, ending at mid thigh. Hermione would have never normally chosen this for herself, however when Pansy showed her it, she fell in love with it.

"You ready?" she asked him, straightening up again.

"What for?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and muttered something about being unorganised.

"Class." She said, heading for the door. Draco grabbed his wand and hurried after her.

"Oh, yeah. I'm coming." He said, shutting the Portrait door behind him. He caught up with her easily.

"What are you staring at Draco?" she asked after five minutes of feeling his eyes on her back.

"Ah, so now you notice I'm here." She groaned at his answer.

"Yes, I notice that you, Draco Malfoy who has been walking next to me for the last five minutes, is here." She said in her priceless 'matter of fact' tone.

"Well. Are you ignoring me then?" He asked her, ignoring her sarcasm.

"No, i haven't had anything to say." She replied.

"Well, I'm bored, so i would appreciate a conversation." He moaned.

"Well, i would like some peace and quiet." She said, teasing him now.

"You're cruel." He said.

"You're whiney." She replied, smirking.

"You're bossy." He moaned.

"You're a ferret." She giggled.

"Well, you're-"he began, but he was interrupted by Blaise.

"You're both rowing like an old married couple." He said, joining in with his usual goofy grin. Susan hung back, giggling at Blaise. Both Hermione and Draco turned away to hide their slowly reddening cheeks. They had reached the door to their class room and hadn't realised that everyone had heard them.

"Shove off Blaise." Draco growled, looking uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Well, you deserve it!" He said, trying to stick up for himself. Hermione laughed with him and he gave her a large smile. Just then the door to the classroom swung open, revealing a smiling young woman. Ashley invited them all in, asking them to take their seats next to their partners once again. Hermione went and sat at the back, leaving Draco to trail after her. She waved lightly at Harry and Ron before turning her attention to the teacher.

"So, you have all had a few days to get used to your pregnancies now and it is unfortunate that you have to be departed from your bumps tomorrow, however we have some things to go through concerning the babies." The teacher smiled warmly at everyone in the room. A few girls looked slightly nerves, chewing their bottom lip or biting their nails.

"Now, you all know that at any time tomorrow, you will start having contractions. When you do, Got down to the hospital wing and madam Pomfrey will take over from there. After that, she will explain to you in more detail, but basically, you need to take care of the child. Even though it is a magical child, it is still living and breathing and you are still its parents." She said. Some of the males in the room looked uncomfortable at the last part of what she had said.

"Sorry guys, I don't want to do the whole lecture about being a parent, however it is my job to so i will. There will be a few rules with the child. One, If you need a babysitter, you aren't allowed to hand your child to anyone under seventh year, so in other words only eighth or seventh years are allowed to take responsibility of your children. Secondly, you must never, ever neglect your child. If you do, we will know... trust me, and there will be serious consequences. And last but not least, you hold complete responsibility over your child. If they are hurt, you take them to a healer, if they need food then you feed them... and so on. You all got that?" she received a sea of nodding heads in response.

"I will always be around if you need help or advise... ok?" again more nodding, and a few mutters of 'yes' this time. "Ok. So you all decided on baby name?" she asked, attempting to brighten up the mood. "Let's share with the class."

She pointed at Blaise and Susan first. Blaise proudly said the names of which they had chosen.

"Destiny and Marcus!" he said enthusiastically.

"Love them!" Ashley exclaimed. "Pansy and Harry?"

"Clara and Joshua."Pansy said lovingly.

"Michael and Casey." Ron said, kissing Lavender on the head.

"Jessica and Tommy." Hermione said, glancing at Draco. To her surprise, she could see his lips repressing a smile.

"Beautiful names." Ashley said, grinning at them, moving on to Hannah and Crabbe.

"To match a beautiful child!" Pansy whispered to Hermione, causing her to giggle.

"I wonder what everyone's child will look like." Hermione whispered back, gaining a smile on Pansy's face.

"Yeah, no denying that mine will come out with Harry's sodding, messy hair." She laughed.

"Hey, I heard that!" Harry said, joining in the conversation.

"That's the bloody point!" Pansy hissed back playfully.

"Love your baby names." Hermione said, changing the subject.

"Right back at you." Pansy said, turning around again. Hermione stifled a laugh and she heard Draco chuckle next to her.

"What?" she said, turning, so that she was facing towards him.

"You seem to be getting along with Pansy pretty well." He said, causing her to glare at him.

"You got a problem with that?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nope, just never expected it." He said, smiling down at her.

"Neither did i." she replied, facing the front again as Ashley began to speak.

"Now, we will meet here again tomorrow, once everyone has had their children. Be here for even 'clock, unless you are in labour of Corse." She let out a ringing laugh. "And girls, don't be too nervous, it's natural after all." She added, before claiming that they were dismissed.

Hermione walked towards Ron and Lavender, who were talking to Dean and Demelza. Draco followed, dragging Blaise along with him.

"Ron!" Hermione said, being pulled into a bear hug by the ginger male.

"Hey Hermione!" he said, releasing her.

"Hiya guys!" She said addressing the others of the group. She received a mutter of 'hello's' in return.

"You ok?" Ron asked her, taking in her size.

"Yeah." She replied. "How are you and Lav?" she asked. He shrugged.

"As good as we can ever be at this stage." He said, lowering his voice.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, i was kinda thinking of asking her out soon." He said, looking back to check that she was still emerged in conversation with Dean and Demelza.

"Go for it." Blaise said, grinning at Ron.

"Err, Thanks?" Ron said uncertainly, not having spoken much to Blaise before.

"I just think that you should take a chance if it's there." He repeated, defending himself.

"Sure, Thanks Zabini." He replied. Hermione gave him a disapproving look.

"What did i do now?" Ron asked defensively.

"First name basis please." Hermione said, narrowing her eyes.

"Ok, OK... Sorry, thank you Blaise. Happy now." Ron asked, slowly backing away.

"Yeah." Hermione replied, turning away. "Speak to you later Ronald." She began to walk away when she heard him shout back.

"I told you to quit calling me Ronald 'mione!" he moaned. Hermione chuckled to herself, walking out of the door.

"Told you that your bossy." She heard someone say in her ear and as she whipped around, she found herself inches away from Draco's lips. She hesitated for a second before pulling away from his gaze and stalking away to the great hall.

"Hermione!" she heard Ginny's voice shout her name a little while later as she began to eat her lunch.

"What Gin?" she asked, as the ginger haired, skinny girl slipped in between Hermione and Draco.

"Um, this is the 8th year table..." Draco said, uncertain of why she was sat there.

"And..." Ginny flew around to face him, daring him to go any further.

"And nothing." He replied hurriedly, casting a worried glance at Hermione. She rolled her eyes and shouted Ginny's name.

"Oi, Gin..." she said. Ginny whipped her hair around again, this time smacking Draco across the face with the end of it.

"Yeah!" she asked.

"Um, you wanted me?" Hermione said, uncertain of why her friend was so hyper.

"Oh yeah, so how did your class go, can i babysit the little tyke for you?" she asked.

"Hermione glanced at Draco, who shook his head, before smiling at Ginny.

"It went great Gin and Yeah... why not!" she said, chuckling at the horrified look on Draco's face.

"Thanks... Love you!" she said, before stealing a bit of Draco's cake and walking away.

"Damn she had balls!" Draco exclaimed. "Is she always like that?"

"Kind of, normally dimmed down a little." Harry replied, finishing Hermione's unwanted chocolate cookie.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Hermione asked.

Anything... shall we go outside? It's very nice day today!" Draco suggested.

"Sure!" she agreed, standing up. "See you later Harry." She walked out of the hall and through the main doors. They walked slowly and silently around the lake, glancing at each other occasionally. Hermione placed a hand on her back; it was beginning to ache now.

"Shall we sit down for a while?" Draco asked, noticing Hermione's uncomfortable position.

"Please." She answered. Draco got out hiss wand and made a large blanket for them to sit on. Hermione sat down, wiggled about for a moment and finally laid all the way back. Draco copied, feeling like they had done this before and smile when he remembered that this is where they made their truce.

"Feeling better?" he asked. She nodded, closing her eyes and soaking in the sun.

"Draco." She said an hour later. They had both been dozing in the sun, relaxing on the comfortable silence.

"Yes Hermione?" he asked.

"I didn't mean it when i said you were Whiney" she said, shielding her eyes from the light with her hands.

"I know... Hermione?"

"Yeah?" she answered.

"I didn't mean it when i said you were cruel and bossy." He said, earning a chuckle from Hermione. "Don't you have something else to say?" he asked.

"Nope." She said, her eyes glistening with amusement.

"But you called me a ferret." He said.

"Yes, i did, but that was a fact! It's different." She said.

"You are so sneaky." He said in mock horror.

"I know." She laughed.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you really feel about this project?" Draco asked the question that had been bothering him for so long.

"Well, It's difficult to say, i will feel so different when the baby is here, but for now... i think i will get us prepared for life." She said. He knew that she understood what he meant but she had avoided the subject of their pairing and he wasn't going to pressure her.

Four hours later, Hermione and Draco wondered back to their room. They had been enjoying the blissful afternoon but now they were both worn out and tired. When they entered the living room, Draco turned to Hermione.

"Thanks for this afternoon." He said.

"No, you suggested it so i should thank you!" she said, giggling at their petty discussion.

"Let's thank each other!"

"Thank you" they said at the same time.

"Good night Draco."

"Sleep tight Hermione." This time she had heard and she turned and smiled at him.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite..." she said,

"The what, what bugs...?" he asked.

"Don't worry, Muggle joke." She replied chuckling before entering the bedroom and closing the door behind her.

They both fell into a deep, enjoyable sleep, waiting to see what tomorrow would bring their way.

**A/N – Please review x love you all! **


	9. Your the first!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. You can give J.k and her imagination all the credit. I do however own the plot and possibly anything else that you don't recognise. **

**A/N- Thanks for all the amazing reviews and the help and motivation that you have given me! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I also need to apologise that in the past i have called the separate 8****th**** year table the 7****th**** years... this was a mistake, sorry about that! On with the story guys! **

Hermione woke feeling strange. She couldn't work out why until she realised that today was the day that she would be going into labour. She felt a squirming in her stomach and she absently patted on it.

"We will be alright." She soothed, getting up and putting on a pair of jeans and a long, flowing top. She entered the living room spotted a snoring Draco. She hesitantly made her way towards him before stopping short at the sight of his sleeping form. He looked peaceful and happy, with his eyes closed lightly and his chest heaving up and down to the rhythm of his breathing. She decided not to wake him from his content sleep and instead tiptoed over to the small, detached kitchen. She flicked the kettle and made two mugs of tea. Turning to carry them into the living room, she almost dropped them in fright.

Draco woke with a start. He had been sleeping peacefully, his dream full of the usual Brunette hair that had been with him for the past few days every time he slept. He groaned loudly, not opening his eyes until he heard sounds from the kitchen, breaking his trance, and so he grabbed his wand and climbed off of the sofa. Creeping up to the kitchen, he held his wand aloft, out in front of him and peered around the corner.

"Ahhhh!" Hermione cried, almost tipping the contents of the cup over the floor.

"Hermione!" Draco said in surprise.

"What?" she asked, steadying her hands.

"I thought... You were... what are you doing?" he asked.

"Making a cup of tea for us. Why did you sneak up on me like that?" she demanded, shoving his cup towards him, of which he caught almost effortlessly. **Damn seeker skills!** Hermione thought to herself.

"I thought you was an intruder." He replied, failing at an attempt to defend himself.

"I live here! And what would an intruded be doing at Hogwarts?"

"I... You... Let's start this again shall we, we kind of got off on the wrong foot this morning." He tried to reason.

"Fine!" she said. "Good morning Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" he asked.

"You scared the shit out of me Draco!" she said hysterically.

"Sorry. Hello Hermione... How are you today?" he asked, muffling a chuckle. She glared at him.

"You're laughing at me!" she said, narrowing her eyes. Draco heaved a sigh.

"Ok. I'm not laughing anymore... So how are you?" he pushed on.

"Fine." She snapped. They were silent for a moment before Hermione spoke again. "Look, I'm sorry... It's just you scared me and i am nervous about today and... And..."

"And?" He asked, amused.

"I don't know..." she said. "Sorry for being snappy." She picked up her cup of tea from the side and took it into the living room, plopping herself down on his blanket, which was sprawled over the cream sofa.

"You don't have to apologise , you know." Draco said quietly, sitting next to her.

"I do... I shouldn't let it get to me like it does. Sorry." She said again, causing Draco to roll his eyes.

"Ok, OK... Anyway, I'm sorry for scaring you and like Ashley said, you shouldn't be nervous, it is a part of life." Hermione burst out laughing when he said this. "What?" he demanded, his faced becoming annoyed. **I'm trying to be serious! **

"Sorry...It's just... It's funny... when you try... to comfort me... because I'm... not used to it!" she managed to say through her ringing chimes of laughter. He tried to put a frown on his face, but failed and began to chuckle with her.

"I do act like a normal human you know... I laugh, cry, comfort... and annoy." He added the last part with hesitation, watching her face go red with laughter.

"The Draco Malfoy cries?" she said, receiving a chuckle in response.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, i have always known that you can be annoying." She giggled.

"Oi!" he shouted in mock anger.

"Shush up and finish your tea. We need to go down to breakfast." She told him.

"We don't need to!" He said, receiving a glare in response, and quickly added, "Or maybe we do."

"I need food, I feel like i have been starved. I fancy some pancakes today." She muttered as she walked away to go and get ready.

Ten minutes later, they were both dressed and presentable, stood by the door to the great hall.

"Go in then!" Hermione instructed Draco, who again rolled his eyes but pushed open the doors. Hermione slid into the bench next to Pansy, who smiled at her, and Draco took a seat opposite.

"Excited?" Pansy asked Hermione.

"A little!" Hermione replied, piling her plate with pancakes and honey.

"I am... Harry is freaking out about looking after a child for four months." She said, inclining her head towards Harry.

"I 'eard that!" Harry said, his mouth full of toast.

"Are we going to go through this again... i already told you that if i didn't want you to hear me then you wouldn't... But seeing as you heard me, we can verify that i wanted you to hear that." She said, taking a deep breath as Harry looked down at his plate.

"Oh, Yeah... I 'orgot." He said, his mouth still full. Hermione turned to Pansy and muttered 'men' under her breath. Pansy nodded solemnly in response.

"You want to come back to ours?" she asked. Hermione looked at Draco who nodded and spoke.

"Yeah, sure." He grinned at her. They all stood up and wondered slowly out of the great hall. Pansy caught Hermione's arm and pulled her away from the men, walking slower and further behind.

"So!" she said, a smirk spreading across her face.

"So what?" Hermione asked confused.

"You and Draco." She pressed on.

"Wait, pause and rewind... there is no 'me and Draco'." She said, raising her eyebrows.

"Sure." Pansy said sarcastically.

"I'm serious!" Hermione urged. Pansy just rolled her eyes and giggled. They had finally come to a stop next the boys, in front of a large portrait of a Hungarian horn tail dragon. Hermione heard the admiration from the boys of the beast that lay in front of them.

"Seeker." Harry muttered as the portrait swung open. It revealed a small, cosy living room, much like Hermione and Draco's, although this one was decorated in dark, maroon wood and deep brown sofas lay in the centre. Everyone entered and scattered around the living room. Harry sat on the larger sofa, with Pansy lead next to him, leaning on his shoulder. Hermione took the smaller sofa and Draco sat on the rug, with his head on Hermione's knees.

"So Hermione, what are you hoping for?" Harry asked. Hermione spoke without hesitation.

"I don't really mine, just as long as it's ok... what about you?"

"Pansy doesn't mind but she thinks it's a girl and vice versa but I'm putting my money on a boy!" he chuckled.

"What are you going to do if you kid turns out like Draco, Hermione?" Pansy giggled.

"Oi!" Draco muttered and Hermione just laughed.

"I don't know, but it's a shame that they have to go in four months." Hermione said sadly.

"I know..." Pansy agreed. Harry stood and offered them all a drink, of which they accepted. They stayed where they were for an hour or so, chatting variously about babies and school. Harry and Draco soon fell into the immersed conversation of sport, of which Hermione and Pansy were happy not to be a part of. Pansy dragged Hermione into her room, closing the door and showing her the nursery, which was a decor of Deep greens and light reds.

"It's beautiful!" She commented after a minute of looking around. She noticed that Pansy was unnaturally quiet and turned around to find her staring at the wall in shock.

"Pansy?" she asked, placing a hand on the girls shoulder. Pansy turned around and clenched her stomach. "Pansy?" she tried again.

"Hermione, get Harry!" she whispered as she let out a long moan.

"Shit!" she shouted. "Harry!" she heard a loud bang from the living room and heard Harry knock on the door.

"Hermione, you both ok?" he shouted back.

"Open the freaking door and get your ass in here." She hissed, leading Pansy to her bed. Harry detected the panic in her voice and swung the door open.

"Harry, take me to the hospital wing... Now!" Pansy shouted the last bit, letting out another groan.

"What, Ere... Right... Ok!" Harry seemed to get a grip and came over to Pansy, taking her small figure into his arms and rushing out of the bedroom door, into the living room, with Hermione close behind.

"What did they wa-n-t...?" Draco finished slowly, taking in the scene. His mouth fell into an 'o' shape.

"Shut your trap and help Harry." Hermione said, breaking his trance and he sprung forward to help support Pansy while Hermione got the door. They made their way down to the hospital wing in this formation, receiving several alarmed looks from some first years.

**A/N- thanks for reading. I know it is shorter than last time but i had to put something up to amuse you guys while i work my... err... Magic? (Pun intended) XD please leave me a review if you want the next chappy! Love you guys! Xx **

**GEEK! XD **


	10. Our journey starts right here and now! x

**Disclaimer- i do not own Harry Potter... I am just using the characters and adapting them into my own story for my satisfaction... i don't make money from this. **

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Chapter ten is up! **

Draco and Harry burst through the Hospital wing doors, accompanied by Hermione, who shouted over madam Pomfrey. She came rushing over and smiled warmly at Pansy.

"Hello dear, your in labour?" she asked.

"Do you think?" Pansy almost shouted back. Harry looked at Pansy in surprise.

"Pansy..." he started, but she interrupted him.

"Don't argue with me Harry Potter, just make the bloody pain go away." She whined. Madam Pomfrey gave them a sympathetic look and rushed over to her office to grab a pale lilac potion and handing it to Pansy.

"Drink this. The pain will fade within half an hour and then you will feel tired, but it is important that you don't fall asleep. After about two hours, you will feel the tiredness fade and you child will become formed into the cot beside you. You are the first girl to fall into labour, so i understand your worries. Please shout me if you need anything." She rushed away to a fourth year, of who had appeared to have broken his wrist.

"Come on Pansy, Drink up." Harry encouraged, receiving a deathly glare. "Um, in... Your own time, that is." He added hastily. She groaned and turned her back to him, gulping down the potion greedily. Sensing that they were going to be here for some time, Hermione sat down in the chair beside the hospital bed and Draco sat on the floor, leaning on Hermione's legs. Hermione looked down at him in surprise, but he just shrugged and lent his head back into her knees. She felt her face grow red and instead she concentrated on Pansy.

"Pain any better?" she asked softly, patting Pansy on the arm.

"A little, it's ten times worse than period pai-..." She was cut off but Draco covering his ears and shouting out at the top of his voice.

"Don't even go there." He shouted, "I don't want to know about your womanly goings on." Hermione and Pansy both chuckled slightly at his childness, Harry grinned and agreed with a nod of the head.

"If you are both going to act like three year olds, then please leave." Hermione said threateningly, receiving a silent 'thank you' grin from Pansy. Both of the men shut up quickly, with Harry taking the second empty chair. Pansy let out a frustrated whine and flopped her head back on the pillow. She began to run small circles on her stomach and sighed, glancing at the ceiling.

A loud crash made them all jump about twenty minutes later, causing them to all glance over at the door. Madam Pomfrey came rushing out of her office, only to find a sweaty Vincent Crabbe and an annoyed Hannah.

"You make so much noise." She hissed at him, clearly in a state of pain. To Hermione, Hannah was always a quiet, shy girl, but now Hermione saw her temper. He muttered something to her and she growled under her breath. Madam Pomfrey quickly directed them to a bed and gave Hannah a similar potion to Pansy's one.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, as Harry stood up.

"Pulling the curtain." He said, dragging the end of the pale blue fabric around the rail, enclosing them around the bed.

"Thanks." Pansy muttered, sleepily.

"Pansy, stay awake..." Draco said, glancing up at the pale girl.

"Yeah, yeah." She said replied, turning to Hermione to immerse herself in chat to keep her awake.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

Draco sat up bolt right at the sound of a cry. He looked over at the bed and saw both Pansy and Hermione gathered around a small cot. Harry stood back a little, looking over the female's heads, grinning from ear to ear.

"What did i miss?" Draco muttered, looking at Harry.

"Joshua." Harry muttered simply, still grinning.

"Jos- wait... It's a boy?" he asked stupidly, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, no duh." Pansy said, turning to face him. She could see her eyes were red and presumed she had been crying. "Want to see?"

"Sure." He said, getting to his feet and leaning next to Hermione, who stiffened at the closeness. This didn't go unmissed by Draco, who rolled his eyes.

Joshua Albus James Potter was tiny. Draco had never really seen a baby so little before, but then again he didn't see many babies any way. The baby had a jet back tuft of hair visible under the swaddle of blue blankets wrapped around him. He had pale skin and big brown eyes like pansy too.

"He looks like you both. Um, do i say congratulations?" he said, unsure.

"Yes Draco, you do." Hermione said in a tone that you wouldn't dare disagree with.

"And Crabbe and Hannah had a boy too. Benjamin Crabbe, i think they called him." Harry informed Draco.

"Whoa man, how long was i out?" Draco asked.

"About three hours. Seamus and Marietta have been over there for about an hour or so and Dean and Demelza arrived just before you woke." Hermione said, looking tired. Draco longed to ask her how she was, but he couldn't find the right words.

"Any way, I'm heading back home now, if you want to come?" she continued. Draco nodded and looked at Pansy.

"See you later and well done... he would be a looker to the ladies. Not that he got that from you Harry." He teased, as Hermione swiped at him with her fist."I was joking."

"Bye Draco." Harry and Pansy said together, laughing at them. Hermione walked out of the door and Draco trailed along behind her.

They reached their dorm a little while later, letting themselves in and spreading out on the sofa.

"You ok?" Draco asked, attempting a conversation.

"He speaks!" Hermione said in mock astonishment.

"Nah, I thought you were ignoring me."

"Why would i ignore you?" she asked.

"Well, You haven't made a move to speak to me... or look at me... or-"

"I haven't had anything to say." She said, looking into his eyes.

"Ok, ok... well, what was it you wanted to do?" he asked. She studied him for a minute, noticing the way his face didn't hold the usual frown or smirk that it would have had in the previous years.

"I don't know... I am going to read for a while..." she trailed off, rising from the sofa and leaving the living room. He was left on the sofa, alone and surprisingly cold. He reached up and grabbed a blanket from the end of the sofa, picked up a nearby book and began to read.

He was disrupted a short while later from a knock on the door, and sighing, he got up to answer it. Pulling the door open, he discovered a very out of breath Blaise.

"Want to come in?" he asked.

"No thanks, just came by to tell you that Destiny was born about twenty minutes ago." He clenched his side, catching his breath.

"Nice, congratulations mate." Draco said, grinning at his friend.

"Thanks let Hermione know... Susan asked me to tell her, but you can let her know." He smirked and started down the corridor again.

"See you later." Draco called after him and he got a shout of 'sure' in return. Chuckling to himself he closed the door and turned around.

"Shit!" he shouted, steadying himself.

"Language Draco Malfoy." Hermione smirked and walked over to the sofa.

"You should scare people." He whined, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Visa versa." She laughed at his face as he remembered that he had scared her earlier.

"Oh yeah." Was all he said. He went over the kitchen and ran the tap, filling two glasses.

"Um, Draco..."

"What?" he asked her from the kitchen.

"You can forget the water."

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"Because... mine just broke!" she said quietly.

A/N-

Sorry, i have been sooooo busy with exams and i know it lack detail and its short, but i PROMISE the next one will be sooooo much longer... (Please don't bite off my head: /) xx thanks for reading and if you want the next chapter, please review... i would like a few before i update... it keeps me motivated! ;) love you all!

Geek! Xx


End file.
